Bacon War 1 - 7 The Saga Recap
War has begun in ROBLOX. The Bacon Empire led under Bacon President has laid out a strategy to winning the war. The 45 year old Bacon President has put together a resistance against the mighty Builderman and Robloxia’s army. In the early stages at a base outside of Robloxia, Bacon President talks to his troops. “Today we are free, Today we are one, Today we will win the war”. Bacon President talks to his Commander, telling him that they will win on the ground and in the air. A few hours later after the command to start attacking Robloxia, the Bacon Troops launch an airstrike on the seas around Robloxia. The airstrikes are shocking to Robloxia who responds by sending their navy out to fight. While the navy is out fighting, Builderman in the capital of Robloxia waits for the news about the battle results. He is left unguarded and soon realizes the Bacon Empire is headed for the capital. Builderman along with his Cabinet decide they need to get to safer ground. While evacuating, Bacon Troops march on Robloxia and attack Builderman’s army regiment. Builderman and the troops fight back hard with everything they have so they can survive. Many casualties happen on both sides even though the ROBLOX army is outnumbered 10-1. Builderman realizing most of his regiment is gone decides he will have to take them all on by himself. ' ' Chapter 5 Bacon War 2 ' ' Bacon President while watching the fireworks in the sky from the war awaits for his troops to return. He notices the battles in the sky and at sea continue on. Captain 1 , the Robloxia navy commander is desperate for help and sends his best pilots out against the mighty Bacon Fleet. They easily hold off the Bacon Pilots who soon decide to retreat back to base. On the other end of Robloxia, in the Capital Builderman is still trapped behind enemy lines, reinforcements have arrived in small numbers but soon realize the city is lost to Bacon control. One brave troop decides to take them all on himself and loses his own life. At sea the Robloxia navy is cleaning up the remains of those who’s planes were shot down. Bacon President noticing the retreat looks on in shock at the sky while going to his backup plans. ' ' Chapter 6 Bacon War 3 ' ' Bacon President arrives at his test site where he has been building clones of himself to use for his army. He decides to release his clones against the nearby army bases who react fast before he has to go out in war himself. Builderman is still trapped behind enemy lines and soon finds his reinforcements, they together decide to do a march on the capital in order to take it back.They use stealth and snipers to wipe out the Bacon defenders to take back part of the city. ' ' Chapter 7 Bacon War 4 ' ' Bacon President returns to his base where he meets up with his Commander. Bacon Commander while in Robloxia took in a few prisoners, mostly the brains of Robloxia including scientists, youtubers and high ranked officials. Bacon Commander with the help of the Colonel marches into Robloxia where they capture Builderman and the remains of his Regiment. The Bacon Empire holds them into captivity while they put youtubers on the line for target practice. Bacon President gets in his jeep and goes out to the camp where he finds Builderman, the Robloxia commander, and youtubers LandonRB, and Poke. Youtuber Poke is on the execution line and the Bacon Troops shoot at him but keep him alive for Bacon Presidents other plans. ' ' Chapter 8 Bacon War 5 ' ' The Robloxia Army now in charge by Phil, Jenny and Guest 52 decide to hide out in a cave just outside of the White House which is Builderman’s Home. Along with the survivors is Architect Asimo, President Donald Trump, The Last Guest on his first assignment, a few other guests who survived. Asimo and Phil mention the Power Box. The source of power that gave Builderman the ability to create ROBLOX. Donald Trump makes a wrong statement against Jenny who is short on patience and later throws Trump off the mountain, killing him. Jenny and Phil discuss the Power Box and its capability while putting together a plan to rescue Builderman and his troops along with anyone else who may have survived the invasion. Below them in the underpart of the cave, Buildermans weapons hideout is occupied by Bacon control. They have Youtuber Denis Daily in captivity on the execution line. Bacon 1 and Bacon 2 notices the lights go out which was caused by Phil cutting the main source of power. They are accompanied by Guest Traitor who betrayed the guest for the Bacon cause. Bacon and Bacon 2 get into a argument which Bacon 3 later has to break up. Jenny with her sneaky stealth skills comes in and knocks them all out, rescues Denis Daily before headed towards the only exit which is near the enemy line. On the tour around the cave Jenny also discovers Youtuber ObliviousHD locked in a cell. Knowing there is Bacon unaccounted for they all 3 at Phil’s order run towards the exit in hope of getting out before a Bacon Regiment comes. Phil at the cave site is very stressed out at the situation. Guest 2 walks in noticing the situation and says “No one has ever trained for an incident like that, no one”. In the White House under Bacon Control, Bacon President goes for a tour and clears out the House of all ROBLOX belongings. He sits down and watches footage caught of Trumps death. Bacon President decides to later go on a mission to find for all sources of power in ROBLOX. Before he goes he orders the Commander and the troops to execute all the prisoners which puts Phil and the Robloxia army short on time. At the Bacon Base the Bacon Troops open the doors. The Robloxia Commander knocks the Bacons aside and escapes in a jeep. They let the Colonel and Bacon President know of the situation which both wants him hunted down. Bacon President then makes a speech to ROBLOX telling of his leadership and control of the White House before going back to his Clone Lab to continue the fight. Phil decides that it is time to order a air strike on the White House and an invasion. While Bacon President is away he gets a call from the Commander where Bacon 246 tells of the White House’s Destruction. The attack on the White House is quick, fast and Costly for many which it was a blind attack where some even hit friendlies. The Bacon Commander scared of the results sends his guards out to survey the damage. Phil realizing the success decides it is time to relocate bases and has Asimo evacuated first along with other guests. The Last Guest goes on his mission where he battles the Commander and is lost in action. Phil stays behind while everyone in the secret base retreats in the chaos. With the chaos, Bacon President orders the Bacon Pilots to do a air strike on the Robloxia Navy fleet yet again. The pilots mid flight realize the White House has been bombed so they go all for nothing risking everything which Bacon 3 crash lands on an enemy carrier fleet and single handedly takes control of the ship. Bacon President realizing the struggles and traps laid out for the ultimate power goes to Builderman for a map. Builderman refuses to give Bacon President the map leading to an altercation Builderman is then sent to the Bacon Empire’s Castle for further questioning. While The Last Guest is out fighting the Commander and his army, Phil gets word that their Robloxia Commander has escaped and is needing pickup. On the other side of ROBLOX, Bacon President goes to the Royal Guards and tells of where the map leads to. At the same time Jenny is watching the Bacon Castle doing surveillance and when Bacon President accompanied by Lloyd Boss Yt goes to the cave Jenny follows. Bacon President finds the Power Box, Jenny kills Lloyd Boss Yt silently before being in a standoff with Bacon President. Bacon President then tells of his intentions for Robloxia and takes the Power Box while allowing Jenny to escape. Back at the Guest Games arena, the Colonel talks to the Bacon Troops planning an attack at the heart of the Robloxia Military Base. Which leads to the fight in The Last Guest 4 But the Colonel survives. ' ' Chapter 9 Bacon War 6 Thinking that the Colonel is dead, Bacon 1 reports it to Bacon President who is shocked. Bacon then tells of Robloxia thinking they won the war with the Bacon retreat. Bacon President then decides to wait and set a trap with another Guest Games. His new 2nd in command Bacon 666 speaks of the return of Guest 666 which shocks Bacon President. Bacon President thinking that he destroyed Guest 666 starts having allusions to the past where he talked 2 guests into throwing Guest 666 off the school roof years ago. Guest 666 then reappears before Bacon President to spook him .He decides it’s time to use his cloning skills to reproduce his own army. While doing a speech Bacon President tells of his plans which sets off Bacon 32 when Guest 666 is mentioned. They get into a argument which leads to a strange disappearance of the sun and the return of Guest 666. At Robloxia Headquarters Phil brings the team together to talk about the guests disappearing from Robloxia. They then realize Bacon President is back along with Guest 666. Phil then realizing that calls in Jenny for a mission. Jenny while at Robloxia High School gets a call from Phil urging her to go to the base. At Bacon Headquarters Bacon President talks to Bacon 666 about his fears. He then decides to start his trap and do the Guest Games which he kills hundreds of Guests including Guest 52’s Dad. Guest 52 hearing this goes on the mission with The Last Guest and storms the arena to find slaughtered Guests everywhere. The Last Guest arrives a few moments later to witness the mass genocide. Bacon President at his base wants to know more about Builderman who has escaped the Bacon Control with his Troops. He calls in Youtuber JR Brittain, on of the last youtubers alive. He then sets up to hack the broadcasting system of Robloxia to send a warning message to the citizens, everyone in ROBLOX is watching the events. While Bacon President talks, Phil and the rest of ROBLOX listens and Guest 666 makes an unwanted return. Tempers rise between all 3 sides which they all ask each other to back down. In the chaos, Top Youtuber Pewdiepie makes an appearance, Builderman screams “ Vote Builderman for President 2020!” not knowing of the other events and is stunned. Bacon President then orders Bacon 35 to get the armies ready which intensity continues to pick up. Luke Skywalker in his cave responds “ Please be quiet, I am trying to die here!”. The Bacons prepare for war yet again and Robloxia prepares to defend with everything they have. The battle of the sea starts back up which Captain 1 and Captain 3 are in a frantic rush to scramble defences. ' ' Chapter 10 Bacon War 7 Phil and the guests talk about plans to win the war. Guest 52 is scouting the area watching the Bacon’s line up while Matt and The Last Guest go to also scout and prepare for attack. Bacon Commander and the Colonel returned at the battle field which scares Phil. Bacon President talks to Guest 666 about his future which leads to the downfall of Jenny. Bacon President then after hearing all his Regiments are ready decides its time for the massive invasion to begin. Category:Roblox Category:ROBLOX Movies Category:Bacon War The Movie The Story Of ROBLOX Category:Bacon War The Saga Category:Gaming Category:The Story of ROBlOX Category:David Baszucki Category:Cinema Films